bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Povrtnići (original dub)
For the real dub, click here. VeggieTales had a Croatian dub done in Zagreb at Project 6 as Povrtnići (stylized as PovrTnići). This one, unlike the 2008 dub, started in the 20th century and was done from 1999-2004. It was also distributed by Blitz Baby Film & Video Distribution on VHS and DVD. Translations and Voices Other Characters Audio Commentaries How to Draw Terminology *Silly Songs with Larry: Šašave pjesme s Leonu *USS Applepies: USS Pitjabuka *Stuff-Mart: Stvari-Mart *Qwerty: Računko Episodes *Priče iz tostera (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Plodovi gnjeva (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Jeste li vi moj susjed? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Šal, Šna i Beno (Rack, Shack and Benny) *David i divovski krastavac (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Igračka koja je spasila Božić (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Vrlo šašave pjesme (A Very Silly Sing-Along!/Very Silly Songs!) *SuperLeon i laž iz svemira (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Jošua i veliki zid (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Gospođa Borovnica (Madame Blueberry) *Nema više šašavosti (Silly Sing Along 2: The End of Silliness?/The End of Silliness: More Really Silly Songs!) *SuperLeon i korov tračalica (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Kralj Džordž i patkica (King George and the Ducky) *Estera... Djevojka koja je postala kraljica (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Hrabri Viking Lan (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Konačno odbrojavanje za šašave pjesme (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Pjevajmo s Jonom! (Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) *Božićna zvijezda (The Star of Christmas) *Nevjerojatan svijet iz budućnosti (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *Balada o malom Džou (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Uskršnja pjesma (An Easter Carol) *Snudlova priča (A Snoodle's Tale) Compilations *Englez s omletom (Englishman with an Omelet) *Leonova laguna (Larry's Lagoon) Movies *Jonine avanture (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) Lessons *Lekcija o Strahu (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Lekcija o Oprostu (God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!) *Lekcija o Prijateljstvu (Are You My Neighbor?) *Lekcija o Pritisku Vršnjaka (Rack, Shack and Benny) *Lekcija o Samopoštovanju (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Lekcija o Pričanju Istine (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Lekcija o Poslušnosti (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Lekcija o Zahvalnosti (Madame Blueberry) *Lekcija o Snazi Riječi (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Lekcija o Sebičnosti (King George and the Ducky) *Lekcija o Hrabrosti (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Lekcija o Dijeljenju (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Lekcija o Teškoćama (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Lekcija o Vjeri u Sebe (A Snoodle's Tale) Dub Credits *Director: Zlatko Štimac *Translator: Anja Jović *Sound engineer: Nikola Klobučarić *Editor: Igor Babić Fun Facts Trivia *This dub has a few similarities with the 2008 dub. **Some of the character names are shared. **Some of the episode titles are the same as well (although the character names are localized). *This dub has several differences from the 2008 dub. **All character names (even those in the stories, and except for Jean-Claude, Philippe, Christophe, and Khalil) are localized. ***Staff members of Big Idea are also referred to by their English names. **The songs are dubbed in An Easter Carol. **The dubbing is of much higher quality. ***Professional dub actors are used. ***Not all of the characters sound like young children. **Dub credits scroll on the bottom of the screen during the English credits. **This dub ends after A Snoodle's Tale. ***Speaking of which, more episodes are dubbed than in the 2008 dub. **This dub is entirely legally produced, with the official backing tracks playing completely without being interrupted for dialogue. **All non-verbal sounds are dubbed. **The audio is in NTSC for the whole dub. **This dub also got VHS releases. **The name of the show as seen on promotional material and box art is said in dialogue (the 2008 dub is inconsistent with its title). *DVD releases have several differences from the 2008 dub. **While the 2008 releases sometimes leave out a portion of bonus features from the American releases, all of the bonus features are included on the 2002-2004 releases. **Subtitles are included in both English and Croatian. ***An English audio track is included. **The Why We Do What We Do Promo is included before the theme song. *On the other hand, however, both the 2002-2004 and 2008-2009 DVD menus use the same sources. *Mr. Lunt's name is a portmanteau of "tikva" and "raditi" (the latter word is shortened down). *The footage seen in certain songs during Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! is of the final version rather than the prototype version, due to the movie being promoted in the episode being finished before the Croatian dub of said episode was made. Category:International Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieTales